


That Which Was

by nochick_fics



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Fuuma reflects on what was lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010.

And so it was, the dark onmyōji was gone, albeit in a manner that had suited his will. While Fuuma was pleased and, truth be told, perhaps even a bit jealous that Seishirou had met his end in such a way, _and_ while he himself would continue unimpeded in his endeavor to bring about the change that the world so desperately needed, he also realized that he deeply lamented the loss, more than he thought possible. 

Never again would they share ice cream and a rare kind word among the ruins fashioned by their own doing, delighting in the destruction and mayhem of a rotting planet long overdue for renovation. And, perhaps most regrettably, never again would they writhe about violently in a bed that could barely withstand the intensity of their coupling as the older man glared down at him with a single sighted eye that held a deadly sort of warmth, imagining Fuuma as the one he wanted most.  

The one who had succeeded him as both Sakurazukamori and Dragon of Earth. 

The one upon whom Fuuma would bestow that man’s most precious final wish. 

Seishirou departed life on his own terms and at the hands of his beloved, exactly as the Dreamseer predicted he would; many human beings would never be so fortunate. Even so, Fuuma thought that it would have been rather nice to have him by his side as they ushered in the end of days. By his side just a little bit longer. 

Together.


End file.
